The present invention relates to water-dispersible granular compositions comprising active ingredients of value in agriculture.
It is advantageous to formulate active pesticides as water-dispersible compositions which can be readily mixed with water and applied by means of a spraying apparatus to a locus to be protected. It is also advantageous that such granular compositions can be readily dispersed or dissolved in water. It is also advantageous that the granular compositions have good attrition resistance, uniform size granules and uniform bulk density.
World Patent WO 89/00079 discloses an extrusion process to make water-dispersible granules of agricultural chemicals in which water is added to make an extrudable wet mix. The extrudate is rolled to break the product down to granules and then optionally dried.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,289 discloses a herbicidal composition containing a plant fertilizer component and a herbicide component which is extruded through a die at 70.degree. C.-145.degree. C. The herbicide component acts as a lubricant to permit ready extrusion and to form a coherent extrudate.